


Caught...

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love eachother. Nothing can come bewteen them. Even if his father finds out about them... or... if someone's heart is half-broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught...

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck did i write this

Sitka gasped as Khmer kissed his neck, his warm lips pressed firmly to him. Sitka wrapped his arms around him, tilting his head to allow him full access. Khmer started to nip his neck, slipping a hand under his shirt to feel his stomach. Sitka did the same, almost pulling his shirt over his head, fingers ghosting over his back.

Khmer smiled, pulling away from his neck and taking his lips. Sitka softly bit his lip, pulling on it for a moment. Khmer moaned at the feel of his teeth.

“I love you.” Khmer whispered in Sitka’s ear. It flicked at his warm breath, a tingle went up his spine. Sitka gasped as Khmer started to nip at his ears.

“I-I… I love you… too… u-ugh…” He moaned as he kissed from his ear tip to his shoulder.

Khmer came off of him, looking down his body. Smiling as he saw Sitka’s bulge.

“I could take care of that for you…” He seduced.

“M-my dad’s home…”

“…I’m sure we can do it. Your moans haven’t brought him in yet, anyway.”

“Mmm… ‘kay…” Sitka took off his shirt, Khmer quickly starting to nip and kiss him. Sitka moaned with each nip, seemingly louder each time.

“Alright, what the hell is-!?” Blue’s voice had entered their moment. Khmer’s lips had immediately left his chest, both of their heads turned to face him.

Blue’s fur stood up, “Okay! What the hell is this?! Why the hell is my son naked?! Why the _fuck_ is this _Ossian_ standing over him?!”

“I-I… um…” Khmer stammered. Sitka couldn’t respond either.

Blue sighed, ears falling back, “Alright, let me rephrase that: how long has this affair been going on without my knowledge?!” He stared straight into Sitka’s eyes as he asked it.

“U-um… months… probably about six….?”

“Six fucking months?! Really? Sitka, I thought you had standards!”

“I do! He meets them!”

Khmer sighed, “Don’t defend me, Sitka…”

“Sitka, has this man taken your innocence?” Blue growled at Khmer.

“…y-yes. Yes he has…”

“Khmer, go home. You’re not welcome here anymore.” Blue growled.

“F-fair enough…” Khmer’s voice cracked, it never cracked. He was on the verge of tears.

“No. Khmer, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Sitka.” Blue growled. “He is leaving.”

“Yeah… I probably should…” Khmer started to retreat from him. Sitka could see in his eyes he was heartbroken.

“And I believe after this I will delete and block his number from your phone….”

Khmer stopped as he said that. “What? No! I-I… I won’t fuck him anymore and I won’t come over, but at least let us talk! It’ll be only platonic, I swear! I-”

“Dad, he is one of the only things that make me feel accepted for being who I am. You, Arial and the Consolas are the only others. Please don’t take him from me, and if you do, you can’t tell his father!”

“His… father? Thorn Consolas… ha! Why would I tell him? I’m not that cruel. I know what’ll happen, believe me.”

Sitka wrapped his arms around his love in a hug, Khmer hugged back. Sitka looked at his father, his boyfriend staying wrapped around him in a protective matter.

“Dad. We love eachother… you won’t be able to tear me from him.”

“I just can’t believe you _actually_ fell in love with him. He was your back-up after Tahoma, after all.”

“W-what…? I mean…” Khmer looked at him. “I knew you fell for me after Tahoma died, but…. Y-your… _back-up_?”

“No, Khmer, no, you’re not a back-up, I fell for you… I swear. I fell for you much before Tahoma… died… I fell for you before he even _came out_!”

Khmer’s ears fell back, he seemed more on the verge of tears than he was before.

“Khmer, I swear… I love you…”

“ _Empty words_.” Khmer hissed at him.

“Wha… no, Khmer-!”

“Look, I do love you, really, I have from the moment we met. Now? I-I… I still do, I just… need time to get over I’m just a _fucking back-up who doesn’t even have the love of his boyfriend anymore_!”

“No! Khmer! Please! I do!”

“Prove t’me-!” Khmer was interrupted as Sitka pressed his lips to his, tongue immediately asking for entry. Khmer gave it to him, for once becoming the submissive one of the kiss. Khmer let out a little moan.

Blue straightened at them, eyes widening. “Sitka-! I…” Sitka pulled out of the kiss- Khmer whined at him- and looked at his father.

He sighed. “You remind me of Scale and I…”

“Scale…?” Khmer questioned.

“My mother, she… killed herself and I can’t remember her very much, I was probably four… all I remember is the fact I have her eyes and she was the best mother a four-year-old could have.”

“Oh… I-I’m sorry, sir.”

“Yeah, thinking back, we were a lot like you when we were dating. Just trying to hide our love from her family… and our sex… the fact she got pregnant….”

“All while you were dating, sir?”

“Mmhmm. Her family didn’t think sex or pregnancy should come until marriage, she didn’t think that… and, honestly both of us were terrified of marriage.” Blue smiled. “Alright; deal. You two can stay together, just… don’t do any sexual act while I’m around. I personally don’t want to listen to my son’s moans…”

“T-thank you, sir…”

“… thank you so much, dad…”


End file.
